cockroaches_and_antsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk-Box
Somwhere before where arrow season 1 begins and after Slade was seemingly killed and shortly after the Avengers and shortly before winter soldier: It was a hot summer day at the topof a skyscraper in New York where an important HYDRA agent, a man of high rank within shield was located. He had been assigned extra protection as a result of the recent assassinations of other HYDRA Agents. HYDRA dubbed him "Deathstroke" as he was leaving a fearsome stroke of death among HYDRA's spies. "Sir! Sir!" yelled a young HYDRA member as he stormed into the Agent's office near the top of the building. "Seal the door! I won't end up on this bastard's platter like the others!" yelled a high ranking HYDRA Agent. "Yes, sir!" The Agent was sweaty and quite nervous. Deathstroke's attacks had been utterly ruthless, leaving a pile of body'sat each scene. The bodyguard opened up an emergency panel that would put a 10 inch thick wall infront of the door. "Sir, I need the access codes!" "3698219" "I don't care what this guy is, we're almost at the top of a 40 story skyscraper sealed into a small room by a 10 inch metal door. There's no way this guy can get to us" spouted the Agent, trying to deny his fate. "Sir, look at the camera!" The agent looked at the security camera. Deathstroke was cutting straight through his bodyguards 2 floors below. Bullets were bouncing off of him, and those were just the ones that actually hit him. Freaked, the agent backed against the window and his heart started to race. "Don't worry, sir. It's like you said, there's no way in hell this man can get to us". But the Agent was now beginning to realize that that was anything but true. "The hellis that?" said one of the bodyguards as he noticed a boot in the window. "It's him you idiots shoot!!!!" The bodyguards aimed their guns, and right as they began to fire Deathstroke came crashing through the window. Kicking the first one in the face,and jamming shards of glass into it and throwing the man straight against the metal door. Blood spattered all across the room. The team went into panic mod and fired full auto. Deathstroke ducked and cut one's legs off. He pulled out his pistol and shot the other two. He stood over the Agent and put his boot to his chest, clamping him to the ground. Sweat ran down his face, his entire body heated and heated, his heart raced faster than ever. Slade relished in the terror he caused this Agent as he looked into his eyes. Slade raised hs katana high over his head and cut off the Agent's head. He died with his mouth wide open, screaming. Winter Soldier intro? "Goddammit!" Alexander Pierce rubbed his sweating brow with a hankerchief, his anger simmering. He had just received the report of the disastrous mission in Pitcan, a South American island just off the coast of Peru. It barely passed a nation at all, but certainly an influential one. "Sir, the entire team was eliminated. The dictator still lives, and the rebellion has been all but quelled." Agent Sitwell continued with his report, adjusting his glasses. "We know little about the assassin or his employer, but it's quite clear that the assailant was a highly skilled metahuman." Pierce finished his glass of milk, considering the situation. "What do we know about this mysterious person?" He asked his subordinate, who quickly shuffled through another one of his folders. "He operates in a similar M.O. to a mercenary working in Shang-Hai and Australia. His employers reach him contact him as Deathstroke." ''Sitwell stated, showing a picture of less-than decent quality to his boss. It depicted a muscular man in a black suit of military armor and orange balaclava-like helmet, wielding a sword and pistol. "Hmmm....Sitwell, I want you to contact this..." Pierce ordered, pouring himself another glass of his favorite drink. "Deathstroke. Give him a meeting time, and bring cash." Sitwell raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Sir, what exactly is your plan?" Pierce smiled, before picking up his cell phone. "I have a call to make. The Winter Soldier is active." The Heist ''July 29th, 2014 "So what's this all about, Dalton? You might as well tell me now" said Christopher Salasco, the leader of the Desert Vipers. Jack Dalton had invited Mr. Salasco to a meeting, promising that it would put him out out of his financial crisis. But he also invited the mysterious Takeshi Heiwajima, the leader of the powerful Yakuza syndicate named after himself. "I'll tell you when he gets here". The door opened, and the boss of the Heiwajima syndicate came in with two bodyguards. "Make this quick, I'm here on business and I don't have much time for this meeting". "This is much more important than your business, trust me". Takeshi looked intriuged. "I'm listening....." "We're going to rob the entire Pacific Fleet of the Black Sun Pirates". Christopher's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? How the fuck are we going to do that?" Takeshi wasmore optimistic but still agreed with Christopher to a point. "That idea seems very far fetched, Mr. Dalton. Tell me, how exactly do you propose we do it"? "First off let me tell you what materials we'll need". "First, we'll need at least 20 of of your freighters, Mr. Heiwajima. You'll need to have them all pimped out with weapons and armor. Christopher over here is going to give you the weapons, I'll send them to you. I'm also going to find and buy the armor for your ships, again I will send to you. All free of charge. We're also going to need about 12 tugboats" "The hell do we need tugboats for?" asked a cynical Christopher. "I'll tell you in a minute. Next I'm going to be buying about a dozen underwater scooters and plastic explosives". "You guys see where I'm going here?" "Sounds interesting, but if you don't have a solid plan all these materials will do nothing" Takeshi questioned. "Well the plan goes as......" August 15th, 2014 "Everything is ready, Mr. Dalton. We'll proceed as soon as the opportunity presents itself". August 24th, 2014 Jack Dalton sits in his office, the phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello?". "Mr. Dalton, it's Takeshi. Weather reports say we'll get a lot of fog September 2nd. Get your and Christopher's men out here". A smile lit up on Jack's face. "Will do". September 2nd, 2014 The Pacific Fleet of Black Sun Pirates sales along the ocean on the prowl. This is a foggy day, which is a great opportunity for them to rob a ship. David Li Kim, the fleet's admiral looks through his telescope hoping to see a ship. Off in the distance he sees four very large cargo ships. "Set sail for those ships, mates". As the BSP fleet gets closer, David gets a closer look at them. They appear to be armed and are loaded with crates. From the looks of it the ships looked like they are shipping sneakers, if they could rob all of these ships that would be a ton of money. Looked like they were guarded, but not a problem the Black Sun was well prepared to deal with these types. "Prepare a boarding crew!" ''20 minutes later '' 8 Zodiac Boats, each filled with 4 Pirates go ripping across the ocean headed to the ships. Two boats go to each ship. It looked as if all of the security aboard had went inside the ship. "Ha. I would say cowards but it's us, everybody has the right to fear us!" David got on the other ships frequency "Stand down, come out with your hands up and we will spare your lives. Otherwise prepare to die!"